


Dancing Nancies [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Could I have been anyone other than me?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Nancies [FANVID]

Download: [Dancing Nancies](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Dancing_Nancies.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxALI8fRH14&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=53) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)  
Music: "Dancing Nancies" by Dave Matthews Band

 

Starsky POV/Hutch POV

This song does split into two parts, and I think I pretty clearly delineated who is speaking to which part. The first half is Starsky, and then I go to black screen and come to Hutch with the line "I am who I am".

The song is a Dave Matthews Band tune and it's my own personal signature song. Through fandom I've rediscovered myself and in the process asked the question, "could I have been?" and come to the conclusion that I am who I am, and this is part of it.

I had to celebrate the song, not only for myself, but to showcase the array of undercover costumes the fellas wore throughout the season. Sorry, I skipped the mime and Charlie Chaplin. :) I went for dancers, cowboys, and very fey hairdressers. I also was able to highlight the fact that David Soul is a musician as well as an actor and the lines "I'll sing and dance for you tonight, the thrill of it all" was just so very Hutch/David.


End file.
